About lord of ultima
Zurück zur Hauptseite(Zurück zur Hauptseite) = Fakten = Produkt: Lord of UltimaTM Vertrieb: Electronic Arts®(http://www.ea.com/) Entwickler: Phenomic® www.phenomic.de(http://www.phenomic.de) Genre: Strategie MMO, Imperiales Aufbauspiel Plattform: Browserspiel Preismodell: Play4Free mit optionaler Zahlung für extra Inhalt Erwartete Erscheinung: 20.04.2010 = Beschreibung = Lord of Ultima ist das erste free to play Strategie MMO Aufbau Spiel von EA (http://www.ea.com/) und ist nur in einem Browser spielbar. Entwickelt wurde es vom EA Phenomic Studio(www.phenomic.de). Der Spielerfinder Volker Wertich (Das Genie hinter großartigen Strategieklassikern wie Die Siedler) führt dieses Genre auf das nächste Level. Lord of Ultima ermöglicht großes strategisches Gameplay und eine Vielzahl gemeinschaftlicher Features wie das Handelssystem(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/Trading), das Gründen von Allianzen(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/alliance+introductions), Onlinechat(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/der+chat) und Foren. Mit der Erscheinung wird das Spiel auf Deutsch und Englisch verfügbar sein. Credits(Credits) = Story Übersicht = Angesiedelt in dem legendären Ultima Universum verschlägt es euch in die Welt von Caledonia(Caledonia) , entstanden aus dem Großkontinent Sosaria(Sosaria) , welcher sich in zahlreiche kleinere Inseln aufgespalten hat. Eure Reise beginnt in einer bescheidenen Stadt, welche ihr aufbauen müsst, damit diese sich zu einer mächtigen Stadt entwickelt. Auf eurem Weg zum Sieg werdet ihr eure Macht erweitern müssen, indem ihr neue Städte gründet, andere Kontinente erkundet und ein grenzenloses Imperium formt. Ihr werdet die Kunst der Diplomatie(Diplomatie) und des Handelns(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/Trading), genauso wie die Kunst des Angriffs, wie zum Beispiel das Spionieren(Befehle) , das Plündern(Befehle) , das Angreifen(Befehle) und das Belagern(Befehle) meistern müssen, um letztendlich der große, mächtige und gefürchtete Lord of Ultima(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/Ziel) zu werden.. = Game Features = * Großer Erfahrungswert in diesem Genre – Du kannst deine Stadt so aufbauen und aufrüsten, wie sonst in keinem anderem Spiel dieses Genres. Wähle zwischen 27 unterschiedlichen Gebäudetyen(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/buildings). Platziere und kombiniere Gebäude, um ihre Effektivität zu steigern. Als Beispiel kann man Holzfällerhütten und Sägemüllen kombiniert an Waldressourcen bauen oder die Rekrutiergeschwindigkeit verbessern, indem Baracken an Exerzierplätzen gebaut werden. * Ein großartiges Questbuch voll mit interessanten Missionen, das das Lernen aller strategischen Möglichkeiten von Lord of Ultima erleichtert. * Plündere Dungeons und besiege Bosskreaturen(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/bestiarum), um reich belohnt zu werden mit Schätzen. * Wähle deinen persönlichen Weg zum Sieg – Schlage den Weg des friedvollen Kaufmanns durch diplomatischen Handel(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/Trading) auf Land und über See ein. Oder werde ein gefürchteter Eroberer, indem du mächtige Armeen aus Rittern und Magiern(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/units) ausbildest, die deinen Feind niederschmettern. * Schmiede Allianzen(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/alliance+introductions) mit anderen Spielern um die ultimativen Aufgaben mit deren Hilfe zu meistern. * Lord of Ultima sieht fantastisch aus – es zeigt die bestaussehendensten Grafiken in seinem Genre. Städte zeigen eine Liebe zum Detail und sind ausgestattet mit zahlreichen Animationen. Durch eine komfortable Navigation können Spieler in ihre Städte eintauchen und die Länder Caledonias(Caledonia) in der Regionansicht(http://www.lordofultima.com/de/wiki/view/Region) erkunden. * Imperialer Aufbau für Jedermann – Ihr müsst keine Experten im Strategiegenre sein, um Lord of Ultima zu genießen. Einfach zu lernen, aber schwierig, zu meistern, ist sowohl für Anfänger als auch für Fortgeschrittene jederzeit ein Spaßfaktor vorhanden. Es ist keine aufwendige Registrierung nötig, um zu spielen. Einmal im Spiel drin, werdet ihr von einem ausführlichen Tutorial in die Geschehnisse des Spiels eingeführt. * Play4Free, Im Browser spielbar – Lord of Ultima ist ein Gratisspiel, erreichbar durch deinen Browser: Kein Download und keine Installationen werden benötigt. Wir, die Entwickler, verdienen unser Geld durch das Verkaufen von einer Vielzahl komfortabler Items, welche Euch z.B. ermöglichen, Prozesse wie die Bauzeiten oder die Rekrutierzeiten zu beschleunigen oder aber auch um eure Bauwarteschleife zu erweitern. Wir haben großen Wert darauf gelegt, das Spiel so zu designen, dass es für Jeden gewährleistet ist, sowohl für Anfänger als auch für Experten, um es an die Spitze zu schaffen, ohne uns einen Groschen zu zahlen. = Über Phenomic = Hauptsitz in Ingelheim am Rhein, Deutschland, EA Phenomic fokussiert sich auf die Entwicklung von herausstechenden Computer- und Videospielen für internationale Kunden, speziell im Genre Strategie, Imperiales Aufbauspiel und Rollenspiele für PC, Konsolen und Onlinemedien. Gegründet wurde die Spieleentwicklung 1997 von Volker Wertich, vielen bekannt als der Meister hinter der erfolgreichen "Die Siedler”-Reihe, in welcher er ein bedeutende Rolle im 1. und 3. Part einnahm. Seitdem entwickelt Phenomic hochwertig qualitative Spiele, eingeschlossen SpellForce, so wie den Online Play4Free RTS Titel BattleForge. Während der Entwicklung wurde besonders auf Usererfahrung und die Erfahrung Spiele zu erstellen gelegt. Innovativ, motivivierend und leicht zugängig – in einem Wort, "phenomenal” – Gameplay ist der große Leitsatz um ein Spiel bei Phenomic zu entwickeln. Für weitere Informationen besuchen Sie www.phenomic.de(www.phenomic.de) The information contained in this fact sheet relates to a pre-release product that may be substantially modified before its first commercial release. Accordingly, the information may not accurately describe or reflect the product when it is first commercially released. This fact sheet is provided for informational purposes only, and EA and Phenomic make no warranties, express or implied, with respect to the fact sheet or the information contained in it. Lord of Ultima © 2010 EA International (Studio and Publishing) Ltd. Lord of Ultima, the Lord of Ultima logo, Phenomic, the Phenomic logo are either registered trademarks or trademarks of EA International (Studio and Publishing) Ltd. in the United States, Canada and other countries. EA, EA SPORTS, EA SPORTS BIG and POGO are trademarks or registered trademarks of Electronic Arts Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. All rights reserved. The names of actual companies and products mentioned herein may be the trademarks of their respective owners. | Zurück zur Hauptseite(Zurück zur Hauptseite) |